Overwatch Voice
The Combine Dispatcher, Dispatcher, or sometimes simply Overwatch in-game (voiced by Ellen McLain), speaks to the Civil Protection units via their communication radios and to everyone in a particular area via local PA systems (in City 17, Nova Prospekt and the interiors of the Citadel). She will usually issue warnings of resistance infiltration or instructions to nearby units in a distinctive flat, clinical tone of voice with a British accent. Her disjointed speech, similar to that of telephone banking systems, and ability to apparently broadcast to more than one location at once suggests that she is an artificially intelligent computer system. Her role, while small, offers significant insight into the inner workings of the Combine, as she uses a type of medically-inspired Newspeak to describe resistance activity in the context of a bacterial infection and treatment. Some of her announcements also display the coercive and violent tactics used by the Combine to ensure conformity. Parallels can be drawn between the dispatcher and the telescreen news announcer in the 1984 film version of Nineteen Eighty-Four, who serves a similar role and is somewhat similar to the dispatcher in terms of voice. There are also similarities with the MFP dispatcher from the film Mad Max. Notable encounters * At various times, the dispatcher announces the threat of "permanent off-world reassignment" to various people (usually Overwatch personnel but this tactic has also been seen being used on citizens) as punishment for either mission failure or not informing on potential "anticitizens". Doctor Breen attempts (and fails) to use this threat on Alyx and Eli Vance at the end of Half-Life 2. * It is announced near the beginning of Route Kanal that "inaction is conspiracy or coercion", thusly encouraging local residents to turn in Gordon Freeman, who is just beginning his insurrection. As proof of this, food credits are deducted from humans as punishment for what is termed "inactive coercion". * Freeman is progressively referred to as "staph infection" and "malignant". Instructions are issued to CPs to "inoculate", "shield", "clamp", "contain" and "pacify". His implicit citizenship (he could not be a legitimate citizen, as he has been presumed missing or dead for some time) is revoked due to his "multiple anti-civil violations." In this case, Freeman is addressed as "individual," and as such declared "malignant." When the Overwatch soldiers are introduced and the resistance movement is in full rebellion, she euphemistically orders the soldiers to "treat" and "amputate" rebels. * It is announced around half way through Route Kanal that the "judgement waiver" is in effect, stating that "capital prosecution is authorized", and that sentencing is at their own discretion effectively allowing Civil Protection officers to deal with humans as they see fit. * At Nova Prospekt, turrets are referred to as "sterilizers" in keeping with the medical theme, and Combine attention starts with a focus upon an "exogen breach," presumably the antlions present in the complex, a large portion of whom are under Gordon's control. * At the start of Gordon's run-ins with civil protection, he is referred to indirectly as a "miscount"Overwatch: "Attention residents: miscount detected in your block. Cooperation with your local Civil Protection will result in full ration reward." when a building he enters is raided and he is not identified as a resident, and, as such, making him a threat. Gordon is awarded "anticitizen" status during Route KanalOverwatch: "Individual, you are charged with multiple anti-civil violations - anticitizen status approved" and is referred to as "Anticitizen One" by the Overwatch starting roughly around Water Hazard, and retains this designation throughout the rest of Half-Life 2 and Episodes 1 and 2. As Gordon advances into Nova Prospekt, the dispatcher begins to refer to him alternatively as "Anticitizen Freeman" as well as "Anticitizen One", However, this change of habit only happens during the course of Nova Prospekt. Interactions with Combine units Whether or not the transmission is intended for receipt and processing by the Dispatcher, Combine soldiers use a code phrase to signal that some force has broken through their guard. The last soldier in the unit will call "Outbreak! Outbreak! Outbreak!" over the radio the moment the second-to-last soldier is killed. They also have notification phrases such as "Overwatch, request reserve activation!", "Overwatch, be advised, we have heavy resistance!" and "target Freeman sighted". ''Half-Life 2: Episode One In ''Episode One, the tone of the dispatcher changes drastically. Inside the Citadel, her voice is slowed down, looping and is generally confused and detached; she issues long strings of nonsensical directives that are clearly being ignored by the soldiers still present which adds to the feeling that the Citadel's functions are failing. All of her statements, such as "Warning bypass detected" and "Deploy, diagnose, deploy, diagnose, present singularity, present singularity" are reused from City 17 broadcasts, some Citadel broadcasts, and some are possibly from Nova Prospekt. However, when Freeman goes through a confiscation field beyond a red evacuation room, which supercharges his gravity gun, she does manage to declare an alert, the same as when Gordon falls from a pod into a similar field during Half-Life 2Overwatch: "Security alert, unregistered weapons detected; confiscation field engaged. Security alert, counter-resonance singularity device detected. Confiscation field failure, Deploy, diagnose, dissect.". The nonsensical directions continue during and after this event though. Later on in the course of events when the Citadel destabilizes again, the dispatch for Civil Protection units remains the same as in Half-Life 2 which could mean that Civil Protection have a separate dispatch system. The dispatcher's citywide broadcasts are only encountered during the Urban Flight chapter while the player is in the area outside the hospital. The dispatcher is still repeating its unintelligible messages which seem to be coming from the Citadel itself as they are very faint 'in the distance' from the Citadel's general direction. ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two In ''Episode Two the Dispatcher is first heard during the "To The White Forest" chapter, specifically right after Alyx's video conference with her father and Arne Magnusson is disrupted and the signal drops out. Some players have noted that she sounds suspiciously like GLaDOS from Portal however this is likely just a coincidence since Ellen McLain voiced GLaDOS as well ("Ongoing sector sweep. Biotics confirmed. Continue surface sector sweep. Remote compliance. Exterminate. Seek passive signature imprint. Mandate sub-level restrictions."). The dispatcher seems much colder and more imposing in Episode 2, speaking in short, fragmented sentences during the few times it's heard, eg. "Anticitizen One engaged. Vance subprime engaged. Expunge. Mandate removal of active signature imprint. Cauterize and expunge." In Episode 2, its lines are also shown in the subtitles, while it is not in previous episodes. This behavior could be attributed to the destruction of the local Citadel or alternatively, with the Combine Advisors taking direct control of the Combine forces after Dr. Breen's (possible) death, that the Advisors are simply much less subtle in their intentions and the Overwatch reflects this. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references See also *Civil Protection *Combine Soldier *Citadel Category:Combine Technology